The Demon in the Angel
by Rosel
Summary: Chloe ponders about relgion and destiny when she meets a nun from Davis past.One shot.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: I don't know all that much about Catholic beleifs so forgive me if what is said by the nun here goes against Catholic beleifs.

The Demon in the Angel

Chloe sat alone in the dark on her leather couch in the Isis Foundation. She sat there staring at Davis' picture inside the file. She rubbed the edge of the manila envelope. She sighed. As she looked at the picture of Davis in his uniform she sighed. How could she be so stupid? She had just been exorcised by some help of Clark's futuristic friends and Clark told her that Davis was the Doomsday creature that was created by Zod to destroy the world. So any of this connection she felt for him was brought on by Brainiac. Chloe never felt pain this deep. Emptiness escaped her. She was so lost. Jimmy, her husband was in a special hospital in critical condition brought on by Davis this Doomsday creature. She felt things she tried to ignore and hoped they would go away but it only caused disaster to strike.

Even though there connection must have been caused by some evil Kryptonian force she felt like her heart was torn asunder and it wasn't just the fact that her husband was in the hospital. She had this strange ache from deep down like someone torn off a part of her body. She felt like they went deep down torn out her insides. She felt empty and hallow. She remembered when Davis came to her so worried and grieved at the prospect that he was responsible for those . She tried not to think about it. She tried to convince her self that it was all an act. It was just part of his plan to get close to her because a part of Brainiac was inside her. But something didn't feel right about that.

She looked through his file and all of the different foster homes he had been handed through. All of their statements were the same. They just couldn't handle him. He was recommended for psychological analysis. A lot of them said that he was delusional thinking he thought a boogie man was inside of him. He would act out in violent behavior and claim to black out the whole thing. Then he ran away and put his life together which was strange. How did he get from delusional being kicked out of foster homes to a well adjusted paramedic?

Chloe knew she shouldn't worry about the past and where Davis came from. What mattered was he was a er. He was made out of Zod's DNA. Nothing good could come from that. She should just accept what happened and move on. She should concentrate on her husband. She should go to Star City and be with him until he gets better. She should do a lot of things. But she spent her whole life doing what she should do. She had that ache deep inside of her she had to know. She couldn't be able to move on if she didn't.

So she went back into her office and knelt down to the bottom of her file cabinet and took out the file that was labeled group homes. They were all of the group homes that Davis recommended to her. She had actually placed a couple of kids in a few thanks to his suggestion. There was one which was a Catholic funded group home that a nun ran. He recommended it as the best one. He had told her that he knew a lot of those street kids shied away from places that had to do with religion but he told her that sister Mary didn't force religion on anyone. She was loving, caring, and had the right amount of toughness that those kids needed.

Chloe remembered the way Davis face lit up with awe ness when he spoke about her. She knew this sister Mary must have been special to him. Thinking about all of this frustrated Chloe. It would be so easy if she didn't have this feeling that despite everything Davis was basically a good guy. He wasn't some villain with a master plan who intentionally did evil things for dark purposes. It would be so easy if he was just a monster and the other part was an act but the truth was Chloe knew in her heart that it wasn't. She knew that distraught d face was sincere. Then again that could just be her emotions taking over and her wanting him to be a good guy to be the guy she thought she knew.

Chloe couldn't take it anymore. She had to know. Was Davis really a good guy or was it all a lie? Chloe had to know. So she took down the address of this place. This nun lady must know something about Davis.

Chloe arrived in the group home and talked to the lady at the front desk. The home was small and a bit cluttered but it was functional. The at the front desk told her that Sister Mary was at the local Catholic Church. Chloe headed that way to the large stone Cathedral looking building amongst the more shabby buildings just out side of slums. Chloe never really was a religious person. She believed in God and the fact there is good and evil in the world but she never belonged to a particular church. She didn't really believe in organized religion. Chloe always loved to read and find out knowledge where ever she could. So she read the Bible, the Koran, and so many different scholarly things about religion more then she could count. She knew a lot about a lot of different religions but she didn't prescribe to one particular because so many had fought and contended with each other. Chloe believed that God was happy with you if you were a good person and did your best to help people.

Chloe never really felt completely comfortable in churches. The last time she was in a church was for Lana's wedding and she couldn't help but feel the hypocrisy of the whole situation. Lex in front of a priest just seemed laughable to her. Now that she arrived on the steps of the church she looked up at it with awe. It certainly was a beautiful building with high steeples.

As she opened the large doors she felt an echo as she came in. She looked around seeing the stain glass windows of the Virgin Mary holding the baby Jesus. Chloe stared at the beautiful depiction. Then she heard a sweet loving older voice say, "Oh, the image of a mother carrying her child. There is nothing like a mothers love."

Chloe turned around to the nun and said, "I suppose not."

That caused just a hint of sadness to Chloe it reminded her of her own mother who sacrificed everything for her.

"My dear I'm sorry to interrupt but can I help you. You look a bit lost."

Chloe wasn't sure if the nun was speaking literally or spiritually. So she said,

"Actually I am looking for a Sister Mary who runs the Catholic group home down the street."

"You are blessed my child you have found her."

"Oh. Good." Chloe went to shake her hand and then said,

"Nice to meet you. My name is Chloe Sullivan and I have a few questions for you."

"Questions? What are you a reporter?"

Chloe bowed her head regretfully and said, "Not any more."

The sister gave her a sweet and comforting look. Then she seemed to be remembering something.

"Oh, Chloe Sullivan. Davis's Chloe, the who runs that new Isis Foundation."

Chloe tried not to blush as she said "Davis' Chloe". Chloe tried to remind herself that probably shouldn't be a good idea to be known as "Davis' since she was married and Davis was supposed to be a monster.

"Um, yes, I run the Isis Foundation. I actually came to ask you about Davis."

"Oh, that sweet boy?"

Chloe tried not to smile at her calling Davis sweet. The Davis she thought knew was very sweet but she defiantly didn't see him as a boy.

"Yeah. I have a few questions about his past and exactly how…"

Sister Mary laughed warmly, "What you weren't sure if he was a good suitor so you come to ask his friends about him?"

"No." Chloe said a little too quickly.

"What I mean is I just want to know more about his past. Where he came from?"

"My dear. Why don't you ask him yourself?"

"I can't. He kind of disappeared recently."

"Oh, I see. I was afraid of that. He stopped visiting me. He usually visits me every Sunday afternoon. He didn't make the last two. "

Chloe then asked, "Every Sunday? Why?"

Sister Mary smiled warmly her wrinkled lines around her lips stretched in smiling lines and said, "He said that is what he owed me. He doesn't really. I have only done God's work. And he does so much for me always visiting an old lady. I always look forward to our conversations."

"That's sweet." Chloe said. The whole bad guy image of Davis was getting harder by the minute.

Then sister Mary said, "Please dear lets sit. We have a lot to talk about."

Chloe sat down, "Thank you. I appreciate it. So how did you meet Davis?"

"I met him here."

"Oh, at a sermon?"

She shook her head laughing a little reminiscently, "No. I actually caught him in the middle of the night stealing."

"Stealing? What?"

"He stole some bread from the sacrament and a cross. Poor dear. He was living on the streets fending for him self."

"That explains the bread but why the cross?"

"He was so distraught. He swore that there was an evil demon inside of him. At first I thought it was him acting out his misplaced guilt but he truly believed it."

"Did you believe it?"

"No. I know there is true evil out there but if an evil spirit possessed him it would take him over entirely. He seemed to be fully in control. At the time I don't think he was. He thought that it had stopped because he started sneaking in here to sleep. I suppose he could have been. He found refuge here. He was convinced that the cross warred off the evil spirit. He hadn't had a black out since he started sneaking in."

Chloe moved around in the pew uncomfortably, "Um, this is kind of personal. Don't you think you shouldn't betray Davis' confidence like this?"

"Nothing has been betrayed my dear. I know he kept the blackouts a secret from everyone but you. He told me he told you and how much it meant to him that you listened without judgments."

Chloe was all of the sudden overcome by the memory of the intenseness of that moment. Chloe knew this nun must have known something about his past but she had no idea what she knew.

"So what exactly has he told you?"

"Well that his black outs have came back. But he was starting to believe it wasn't an evil spirit. Because he always wore that cross I gave him everywhere he went."

"That cross. You gave it to him?"

"Yes, it was a gift. After I found him there trying to steal the cross from the wall and he told me the tragic truth. I gave him the necklace I wore around my neck. I told him he needed only to have hope and faith for his father in Heaven he would be at peace."

"And he took it literally?"

"He did. But after that God put his mercy on him. And Davis devoted his life to serve others. I saw him grow so much. I gave him a place to stay in the group home and found a program for him to get his GED. Then after that he went straight to community college. He wanted to do something to help people. So he worked so hard to become a paramedic." Sister Mary spoke like a proud mother.

Chloe's heart ached at her words. She believed she spoke the truth. She knew this nun saw Davis as a great hard working man who helps people. In her heart Chloe knew who Davis was. She knew it from every ounce of her body. It wasn't an act he really tried to be a good person. Chloe knew the monster only happened in his black outs. Davis tried to fight it. He tried to fight it with power of God and hope and faith. But Chloe knew that wasn't enough. Times like this Chloe wondered if God even existed. How could God let something like this happen?

Chloe used to believe if you were hard working, a good, loyal person, you would be rewarded. She knew that bad things happened to good people but she thought that you ultimately get what you deserve. Lately Chloe started to doubt that. At this moment she really started to doubt this. Davis didn't deserve this. He was a good person all of the choices he made were the right ones but because an evil Kryptonian created him, he's a monster.

Sister Mary gazed at Chloe lovingly, "Are you ok? My child?"

Chloe turned to her, "I'm not sure. Sister. Do you believe in Destiny?"

"Yes my child. I believe that God has a Destiny for each of us. We only have to choose to fulfill it."

"Choice? What if we don't have a choice? What if some of us are just doomed?"

Sister Mary took Chloe's hand and squeezed it, "Oh, sweetie. You always have a choice."

Tears fell down her cheeks.

"I'm not so sure."

She hugged Chloe putting her arms around her affectionately full of a mothers love. She patted her back and said full of warmth, "It is going to be alright child."

Chloe fell into her warm comfort but that only made her cry more. Her tears flooded out of her eyes feeling the hot sticky tears. Everything she tried to hold in came out in those vile tears. She started shaking in convulsions. Everything hurt, her heart, body, and soul. Although this Sister's warm presence was comforting she couldn't agree with her. How could it possibly be alright? How could anything be ok in a world where Davis was doomed to be a monster?

Chloe wailed and through a ling voice said, "I don't see how that is possible?"

"Why don't you tell me all about it? Dear."

Chloe wanted to. But she knew that she always held everything in for a reason. The only person she could be honest with was Clark, simply because all of this had to do with his alien origins and even some things lately she couldn't tell Clark. Like she didn't tell Clark about Davis' black outs and she didn't tell him about her secret feelings for Davis. She really didn't have anyone to talk to anymore. She had no one who she could be completely honest with. She had to compartmentalize everything to the point where most everything she held in not wanting to upset anyone and now she was at point where she wanted to scream at the top of her lungs of the pain of it all. But she couldn't she had too many secrets to keep.

But then again she couldn't live this way, keeping everything in until it eventually explodes. If that day ever came it would be really bad for everyone. So she told Sister Mary what she could.

"I just thought I was doing the right thing. I thought that if you try hard and help people then life will turn out right. I thought that if you try to be a good person then you end up being a good person. But what if it doesn't work that way? What if you're born good or evil and it doesn't matter how hard you try or how much you want to be good. What if there isn't anything you can do about it?"

Sister Mary looked at Chloe intently and said, "My dear. We are all God's children. No one is born evil. People can be influenced by evil spirits and the devil but we choose whether they let them in."

"What about the evil spirits in the bible? The ones who possessed people. Those people didn't choose for that to happen it just happened."

"Yes, there is evil out there and there are bad things that happen to good people but those things only happen to make us stronger. Evil can always be vanquished by the good. There isn't anything that's impossible with God's help."

All of Mary's words only made things worse because she wanted to believe her so badly. She wanted to wish there was a way to vanquish the evil inside of Davis but with all of the facts she knew, she very much doubted that was possible. How could God undo something that was done by science? How could he undo the evil way that Davis was created by evil people? How could that be possible? Chloe was always a very logical person but she had hope and faith in things when she needed it but now that was ing. She wanted to hold on to Sister Mary's words but it was just too painful.

"I'm sorry Sister, I wish I could believe you." Chloe stood up wiping her tears from her scolding hot wet cheeks. Chloe started to leave and then she bumped into Davis who was walking down the isle with his head down.

Chloe looked up at Davis. Shocked to see her he said, "Chloe. What are you doing here?"

Chloe didn't know what to do. She didn't know what to say. Usually she was so good at making up excuses and lies it came so easy to her after spending years lying for Clark. But know she felt so weak and vulnerable. She had poured her heart out for the first time in a long time. And for some reason out right lying to Davis was more difficult for her.

So for once she told the truth, "I came here to see Sister Mary."

Davis glanced at Sister Mary and she moved towards Davis, "Oh, Davis. Chloe had me worried. She said you went missing. Are you alright?"

Then she came to him and hugged him. Davis hugged her and looked at Chloe while he leaned his head over her shoulder.

Then he pulled away from the loving embrace and said, "You two were talking about me." He said looking distraught.

"Chloe was very worried about you. I suppose she wanted to know your past maybe it would help her find where you disappeared to."

Davis gazed at Chloe completely confused and his face was pained with guilt and devastation and then he said, "I though the whole stalking thing would have stopped once you got married."

He seemed to try to say it as a joke but the way he said it sounded sad and awkward. Sister Mary looked at Chloe surprised.

"Oh, I didn't know you were married. You're not wearing a ring."

Chloe looked at her ring finger guiltily. Clark realized it wasn't on her finger first. He said she must have lost it while she was possessed by Brainiac. He said he would use his abilities to search for it. That was the least of Chloe's worries. She was so worried about what was happening about Davis she didn't want to think about Jimmy and what Davis did to him.

Chloe looked up, "I lost it."

"Oh." Sister Mary said as she looked between Davis and Chloe feeling the intensity in the air.

"Well, I can see you two have a lot to discuss. I should be getting back to the group home."

Then she went to Chloe and hugged her, "It was wonderful meeting you. And know this no one can determine your destiny but you and God. With God's help you'll be just fine."

Davis looked at Chloe at that comment his face filled with distress.

Then Sister Mary hugged Davis and said, "I'm so glad your ok. Don't be a stranger now. I'll talk to you later."

Davis and Chloe both looked at her as she left. When the door closed behind her they were left alone surrounded by an echoing silence. Chloe didn't know what to do or say. All she knew was she wanted to stay here with Davis. She had a feeling Davis wouldn't plan to come to see her any time soon, if ever again.

Then Chloe broke the silence, "Sister Mary is a very sweet woman. I could see why you talked about her so much."

Davis just stared at Chloe dumbfounded.

"She really is sweet. I'm usually not too found of religious figures but she does have a way about her doesn't she."

Then Davis said, "Chloe? What are you doing here?"

"I told you I came to see Sister Mary."

"But why?" Davis asked distressed.

Chloe looked up at the stain glass looking at the picture of Mary holding the Christ child. Then she said, "It really is beautiful here. I never much took the time to notice how beautiful religious art can be."

"Chloe. Why are you here? Why did you talk to the woman who cared for me when you must know by now that I am the man who almost killed the man who you love."

Chloe didn't look at Davis, she walked around looking at the other stained glass windows and said, "You know I've never been that religious before. I didn't like how people would fight over it. But I've always believed in God. I used to believe that if you try to be good person and do your best to help people God rewards you for your hard work."

Davis moved closer to Chloe seeming to play along with her avoidance of his question and said, "You used to? What about now?"

Chloe turned around and looked at him tears forming around her eyes, "Now, I don't know what I believe. What about you? Do you still believe in all of this?"

"Of course." Davis said resolutely.

Chloe looked at him baffled, "I don't understand. How could you possibly? You know what has happened to you. Don't you?"

Davis pierced his lip seriously and said, "Yeah, I have an idea. I may not know everything but I have the pieces. I know what I did at your wedding. I know during my blackouts I've hurt people. I know I've killed people. I know that I am an alien from another planet created to be a monster to destroy this world."

Davis stood there waiting for Chloe's reaction. Chloe nodded and said, "How can you believe in a God who can let something like this happen?"

"Because you're here. You know what I did and you're not recoiling from me. Because you searched down the woman who gave me a chance and saw the good in me when everyone else dismissed me. If God didn't exist I would be left completely alone. I would never have someone like Sister Mary or have had a few people who were mentors to me. And you would never be there comforting me when I thought I ed people. Most people would have thought the worst and thrown me in jail. But I was fortunate enough to have you in my life Chloe."

"Fortunate? You got to be kidding me you're the least fortunate person I know. You were sent here from a planet and were sent from foster home to foster home and despite all of that you've tried so hard to be good. Everyone abandoned you except a few people and after that you try so hard to be a good person; you try harder then most really good people. You become a paramedic to save people lives everyday and despite all of the good you do…you…they created you…you never chose to hurt anyone and yet you still…"

"Became a monster."

"This doesn't make any sense. I came here to see where you came from to make sense of it all. To find some kind of clue who you really are but the truth is I was right all along. You really are the heroic paramedic guy who saves peoples lives everyday. That is who you are."

Davis moved closer to Chloe, "That right there is why I believe in God because only he could have sent someone as amazing as you to me."

"You still think God sent me to you?"

"I still do."

"Wow. Now that's faith." Chloe said gazing up at Davis.

"How can you be so sure?" Chloe asked.

"It's called faith for a reason. I don't know how or why God sent you to me but I have an idea and it's the only thing I can hold onto right now. Everything else is a mess. I didn't know how I could go on knowing what I did. I was hoping I would find some peace here that I would find some answers and I did. You're my answer to my prayers Chloe."

Chloe shook her head," You're amazing even after everything you have so much faith. I wish I had your faith."

"Chloe the fact you're here speaks volumes."

Chloe nodded and then she said, "Davis, we can find away. Even though it seems impossible. We can find a way."

"A way to what?"

"A way to cure you. What ever this is. I know it must have been done to you the person. I know you aren't an inherently monster if you were you would never be such a good person. You would never choose the right thing to do. So we'll find a cure together."

Then Chloe hugged Davis and Davis whispered in Chloe's ear, "Thank you Chloe. You really are my Angel."

Then Chloe whispered back, "No Davis it is you who's the Angel. We just have to find a way to get the Demon out."


End file.
